


Share with me the blankets (that you're wrapped in)

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dad!Bellamy, Dad!Murphy, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, POV Bellamy Blake, Past Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Past Emori/John Murphy - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Life hadn’t been kind to him as a child so Bellamy wasn’t sure why he expected more from his adult life. But out of tragedy came something unexpected.A glance into the life of two best friends who fell in love with one another after finding themselves as single dads.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	Share with me the blankets (that you're wrapped in)

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening because of Kara - that is all that I have to say lol. She and a friend of hers were talking about whether or not Bellamy or Murphy would be the superior dad and then they talked about how great they'd be as dads together. When she shared the prompt I couldn't stop thinking about it. So here is my piece of fluff that is literally nothing but fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, please excuse any mistakes. I had to do a quick edit job because I have a 12-week old puppy who doesn't understand why I need to be on the computer for more than 5 minutes lol

Bellamy sat back on his heels after pounding the last nail into place. It was midafternoon and the sun was beating down on him which was why he’d lost his shirt hours ago. He smiled as he realized that he was finally done. Three days of hard work and he was finally done. 

“Looking good,” a voice from the ground called out.

Bellamy laughed as he leaned to look over the railing. “Me or the treehouse?”

Murphy smirked up at him. “Both?”

Bellamy shook his head as he started down the ladder to make his way over to Murphy. They stood side by side as they took in the finished product. He had technically built two treehouses in two trees connected by a wooden bridge with rope net sides running high enough that they wouldn’t have to worry about any of the kids falling. The tree to the left held a pirate ship treehouse fully painted with a sheet for a sail. Inside was a wheel and benches for the kids to sit or play on. A spiral slide came down the backside—the only way for the kids to get down from that side. The only way for them to reach the pirate ship was across the bridge from the other treehouse.

The treehouse to the right was smaller and much more simple, painted white as the girls had requested. There was a rock-climbing wall, a rope net, and the ladder all that allowed them to enter. Inside were more benches, these with storage so that they could keep toys out here if they chose to. He’d installed fairy lights all around it that were solar-powered since there wasn’t an outlet that they could be plugged into. This one was slightly lower to the ground than the pirate ship as the pirate ship also had three swings hanging from it.

“You spoil them,” Murphy grumbled. “We said we’d build them _one_ treehouse. This is _two_ treehouses.”

“First of all, _I_ built the treehouses while _you_ watched. Second, it’s all connected so therefore, it’s only one treehouse.” Bellamy swiped his shirt across his face in an attempt to wipe away the sweat. “And you’re one to talk about spoiling them. Making four different meals every night so they can each have what they want? _That’s_ spoiling them.”

Murphy shrugged, not arguing. “Okay, so we both spoil them. They’re going to be rotten teenagers.”

Bellamy elbowed Murphy as he laughed. “If they’re anything like us when we were teenagers we’re screwed anyway.”

“C’mon, you need to get cleaned up. Raven and Shaw will be back with the kids soon. You’re a mess.” Murphy pulled Bellamy toward the house.

“Oh, are you going to help me clean up?” Bellamy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Jesus, no. I have to finish making our late lunch.” When they reached the house Murphy shoved Bellamy through the door. “Get your one-track mind to the shower so I can finish the food before everyone gets here.”

Bellamy laughed as he headed towards their bedroom. His life was nothing like he’d imagined that it would be, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. He knew that he’d never been happier. If you’d asked him a few years ago he would’ve told you that there was no way that he would ever be this happy again.

Both his and Murphy’s lives had been colored by tragedy. Bad home lives, living with addicts as they had practically raised Bellamy’s younger sister Octavia on their own starting when they were just six years old. They’d fallen in love, got married, had kids—the whole shebang. But that had also ended in tragedy when both of their wives had died within three years of one another. 

Murphy’s son Caleb had been just under a year old when there had been a car accident that had taken Emori’s life. Clarke and Bellamy had taken the pair in even though they’d just had their own daughter, Daphne. Three years later Clarke had died while giving birth to their youngest daughter Aella. The two men had leaned on one another and found a way through their grief while raising their children.

Bellamy showered quickly, knowing that the kids would hunt him down if he was still in the shower when they made it home. As he dressed, the picture of him, Murphy, Emori, and Clarke caught his eye, making him smile. He missed her every day as he knew Murphy missed Emori, but he also knew that they would be happy for them and what they had found. A love found from tragedy. Not the best story in the world to tell, but it was real and it was _them_.

Bellamy hurried down the stairs just as the front door was thrown open and he could hear the running feet of the kids. He leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen as he watched Murphy stop what he was doing and open his arms to the kids. As always Caleb and Aella threw themselves at him while Daphne waited patiently for her turn. He didn’t bother to fight his smile as he watched Murphy interact with the kids. _This_ is why he fell in love with Murphy.

“Okay, ewww. Gross. Please stop looking at him like that. I can’t.” Raven’s voice cut through the kitchen causing everyone to turn their attention to Bellamy.

“Daddy!” Aella skipped across the room, throwing her arms around Bellamy’s legs as Caleb and Daphne made their way over to him. 

Bellamy gave them all hugs, making sure that they all knew that they were loved. It was something that he and Murphy had agreed upon early—their kids might not have moms, but they would damn sure know that they were loved. They’d also been with Raven and Shaw since Friday so he’d missed them.

“If you don’t want to see it then you shouldn’t come to our house, now should you?” Murphy snarked at Raven, slapping her hand as she reached for a cookie that sat on the counter. “That’s for _after_ lunch.”

“Is it ready, Daddy?” Aella bounced on her toes as she looked up at Bellamy, her big blue eyes reminding him so much of Clarke. 

“Well, of course, it is. I told you it would be ready by the time you came home, didn’t I?” Bellamy leaned down and scooped Aella up in the arms. She was the only one that still let him do that. The other two thought that they were two old at nine and eight, but at five Aella would let Bellamy and Murphy carry her anywhere that they wanted to. He turned his attention to Caleb and Daphne. “Do you guys wanna see it too?”

“Yes!” Caleb yelled as Daphne nodded her head.

“Inside voice, please,” Murphy called, his back to them as he continued to work on whatever it was he was making them for lunch. 

“Sorry, Dad.” Caleb turned to Murphy, but upon realizing he wasn’t looking he turned his attention back to Bellamy. “I would very much so like to see it, Daddy.”

It had taken them a while to figure out what to have the kids call them once Clarke and Emori were gone. It didn’t seem right to call the other uncle so they’d settled on Dad and Daddy which had been hilarious after he and Murphy had gotten together. Murphy thought it was _hilarious_ to call Bellamy daddy while the kids were around because they didn’t understand the context behind it. 

“Well, then let’s go take a look and see what you think.” He turned to Shaw and Raven. “You guys coming?”

“Uh, yeah. We’re coming. I wanna see it too.” Raven rolled her eyes.

“You mean, you want to _play_ on it, too.” Shaw grinned as he ducked away from Raven when she took a swing at him.

Raven huffed as she followed them to the back door. “Whatever, you know you want to play on it too.”

Bellamy laughed as Caleb and Daphne hit the door running and he knew from their shouts when they’d seen the treehouses. When Aella began to wiggle in his arms he set her down on the grass so that she could run behind the other two. Their squeals of joy made him smile and it made the hard work he’d put in over the last three days totally worth it.

As he, Shaw, and Raven made their way through the yard he laughed at Raven who was practically bouncing in her excitement. “Why don’t you just run ahead like the kids?”

“Shut up. I’m an adult, I can wait.” She swatted at his arm. 

When they made it around the tree that had been blocking the treehouses from view Bellamy heard Raven gasp making him smile again. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Raven turned to look at him. “I am so jealous of your kids right now.”

“When we have kids, you’re going to build us a treehouse for them, right?” Shaw laughed as he watched Raven scramble up the ladder after the kids. “Because there’s no way that I can build something like this.”

“Well, your kids will always be welcome over here just like Jordan is.” Bellamy paused for a moment. “Where are Monty and Harper anyways? I figured that they’d beat you here.”

Raven’s feet hit the ground after she’d made her way down the slide and she hurried over. “Pretty sure Harper is pregnant again. She was getting sick when I talked to Monty.”

“Damn, the two of you are behind. When the hell are you going to have kids? Even Maya’s pregnant now. It’s just the two of you who are kidless.” Bellamy threw his arm around Raven’s shoulders.

Raven glanced over at Shaw for a moment before shrugging. “So am I.”

“What!” Bellamy yelled as he wrapped his arms around Raven, lifting her into the air. “And this is how you tell me?”

“Well, you asked.” Raven laughed as he set her down on the ground again.

Bellamy pulled Shaw in for a hug. “Congrats man. Kids, they change your life. In the best possible way.”

“What’s with all the hugging?” Murphy sneered at them as he approached.

“Raven’s pregnant!” Bellamy grinned as he watched Murphy’s face completely change. 

He rushed over to Raven, hands going to her stomach as a smile lit up his face. “You’re having a baby?” 

Raven laughed, her face glowing as she nodded. Bellamy can’t believe he didn’t see it before. “I am.”

Murphy laughed, throwing his arms around her and spinning her around. “That’s amazing.”

Shaw reached out to grab onto Murphy as he laughed himself. “Maybe not so much spinning? She got sick not too long ago.”

“Oh, leave him alone.” Raven placed a kiss on Murphy’s cheek. “I feel great.”

Murphy set her onto the ground, looking chagrined. “No, he’s right. Spinning isn’t a smart idea. Monty, Harper, and Jordan just got here and the foods ready so we should head in.” He turned to the treehouse, grinning as he watched the kids running back and forth. “I hate to make them come inside.”

Bellamy threw an arm around Murphy’s shoulders as he shook his head. “That’s fine, I’ll be the bad guy. Kids!” Bellamy yelled causing all three heads to snap toward him. “Foods ready and Jordan is here!”

“Jordan!” Aella screeched as she launched herself down the slide and running toward the house, right past the adults who just laughed at her.

Caleb and Daphne both came down the slide, moving at a much more subdued pace. Soon they were all settled at the large dining table that Bellamy had built when he and Clarke had bought the house. It had housed many meals with their friends and family. They all dug into the food, complimenting Murphy as always. 

After they’d eaten Murphy and Bellamy headed to the treehouse with their kids and Jordan in tow, leaving Raven, Shaw, Monty, and Harper to talk about their upcoming babies. Jasper and Maya had been planning on coming but had called while they were eating and Maya had been too sick to get out of bed. Otherwise, Bellamy knew that they would’ve been joining into the conversations as well. Soon they would have three new babies to add to their family.

“Daddy! You’re the captain!” Aella pulled on the bottom of his shirt when he and Murphy caught up to the kids who had run ahead of them.

Bellamy looked around at the rest of the kids, questioning if they minded and they all just smiled up at him.

“Yeah, Daddy, you should be the captain.” Murphy smirked at him from where he leaned against the wall.

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he walked over to the wheel, looking out over the horizon. “Okay, if I’m the captain who’s my first mate.”

“Me!” Caleb yelled, raising his hand as he jumped up and down. 

“Alright, First mate, check the sail. It looks like a storm is coming. Everyone better get ready for the waves.” Bellamy turned the wheel sharply. “It’s going to get bumpy.”

“Dad! Pick me up! I’m too small, I can’t see!” Aella held her arms up to Murphy, shaking them at him when he didn’t pick her up fast enough. 

Murphy laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and headed toward the side so that she could see out the windows built into the side. “Can you see now?”

“I can! I see a dolphin! Do you see it?” 

“I do. In fact, I see a whole family of dolphins.” Murphy leaned over, pointing to the imaginary dolphins.

“Jordan! You have to see it! Come here!” Aella opened and closed her hand in Jordan’s direction. Murphy set Aella down on one of the benches before helping Jordan climb up beside her. 

He left the two of them babbling to one another, turning to see Caleb messing with the sail. “You’re doing a great job with that sail, First Mate. Better hold onto it though, the winds are getting worse!” Murphy grinned as he watched his son begin to move the sail as if there was a heavy wind before he turned to Daphne who was looking out one of the windows on the opposite side of Aella and Jordan. “What do you see, sweets?”

Daphne grinned up at him before pointing. “Mermaids! Do you see them? They’re so beautiful.”

“They are, but not nearly as beautiful as you.” Murphy pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. “Maybe if we make it through the storm we’ll be able to get close enough that you’ll be able to talk to them.” He kissed the top of her head before heading to stand next to Bellamy. “How are things looking, Captain?”

“It’s about to get bumpy!” Bellamy yelled as he looked back at the kids. “Hold on everyone!” He shot Murphy a grin as the both of them begin to rock as if the boat was getting hit by heavy waves. 

Murphy grabbed onto the front edge of the boat as he rocked. “Man, this is rough. I hope I don’t get sick.”

“Just hold on Dad!” Caleb yelled causing both Murphy and Bellamy glance back at the kids. Jordan and Aella were grasping the side of the window, hands raised about their heads as they were squatted down and rocking from side to side. Caleb was holding onto the sail swinging wildly from side to side as Daphne grasped onto window sill with her head stuck out the window, eyes closed. 

“I think we’re almost through it!” Bellamy yelled. “Just hold on for another minute! I see the sun shining! We’ve got this!” They all continued to rock for another few seconds before Bellamy let out a sigh, wiping his hand across his forehead as if to wipe away sweat. “We made it! Everyone okay back there?”

“Yes!” The kids all yelled together. 

“I hear that we had a pirate aboard that wanted to talk to the mermaids, is that correct?” Bellamy turned to look at Daphne. 

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, mermaids coming up.” Bellamy began to turn the wheel. “First Mate, do you want to take over the steering now that we’re clear of the storm?”

Caleb appeared at his elbow. “Aye, aye Captain!” He turned the wheel sharply and pointed over the front of the ship. “Mermaids, ahoy!”

Bellamy settled against the railing next to Murphy as he watched the kids as they “met” the mermaids. Make-believe was a favorite game of all of the kids and their dads.

“I hope they never get too old for this.” Murphy laid his head on Bellamy’s shoulder. “Tell me that they’ll stay like this forever.”

“Do you want me to lie to you?” Bellamy’s arm that had been resting on the railing behind Murphy wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Hmph,” Murphy huffed as he stood back up. “No, I don’t want you to lie to me. I just hope we have at least a few more years like this.”

“Well, Aella has awhile before she’ll outgrow it and since Jordan and she are inseparable we’ll have him around too.” Bellamy grinned. “Not to mention there are _three_ babies on the way. We’ll have kids to play make-believe with for many years to come. And then one day they’ll have kids and we’ll have more kids to play make-believe with.”

Murphy let out a contented sigh before turning back to Bellamy. “Have you thought about us having another one?”

Bellamy laughed. “Kind of difficult seeing as we’re both males, Murph.”

“Yeah because that’s the only way to have a kid.” Murphy reached over and slapped at Bellamy’s stomach, leaving his hand there. “I’m serious.”

Bellamy turned to face Murphy. “You want to adopt another kid? Three isn’t enough for you?”

“Sure, it’s enough for me, but we have the room, Bellamy, and the love for more. Think of the kids who are trapped living through what we lived through growing up. What if we could save a kid from having to go through that?”

Bellamy stared at Murphy for a moment before gripping his face in his hands and kissing him soundly. “I love you so much, John Murphy. If you want to adopt another dozen kids, we can adopt another dozen kids.”

“I love you too, Bellamy Blake.” They kiss, pulling apart only when the kids start making gagging noises. “Oh get over it, squirts. This is what love looks like.”

_And Murphy is right_ , Bellamy thought to himself as he watched Murphy run over and sweep the kids into a big group hug, _this_ is _what love looks like._

  
  
  



End file.
